Countdown Vol 1 32
* Klarion * Crime Society (Earth-3) :*Owlman II :*Power Ring :*Super-Woman :*Ultraman Other Characters: * Dubbilex * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) (cover only) * Jokester (Earth-3) * Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) (cover only) * Superman (Earth-30) * Teekl Locations: * Earth-3 :*Metropolis :*Daily Planet * Earth-30 :*Russia :*Moscow * New Earth :*China :* Metropolis ::*Project Cadmus :*Rhode Island ::*Happy Harbor * Turkey :*Ephesus Items: * Green Lantern Ring * Heart of Darkness * Pied Piper's Flute Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = "The Origin of Eclipso" | Synopsis2 = The being known as Eclipso was the original spirit of vengeance. As the essence of God evolved between the Old Testament and the New Testament, Eclipso was stripped of power and imprisoned inside of an Apokoliptian black diamond known as the Heart of Darkness. Eclipso's successor became known as the Spectre. Over the years, Eclipso's corruptive influence touched those who came in contact with the Heart of Darkness including Bruce Gordon, Alex Montez, and more recently Jean Loring. As the latest host for Eclipso's evil influence, Jean Loring has been slowly corrupting the re-empowered Mary Marvel. | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Phil Winslade | Inker2_1 = Phil Winslade | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Eclipso Supporting Characters: * Alex Montez * Bruce Gordon * Jean Loring * Mary Marvel * Spectre (Entity) Villains: * None Other Characters: * Shadow Fighters :*Doctor Midnight (Beth Chapel) :*Major Victory (Michael Vickers) :*Peacemaker (Christopher Smith) :*Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) * Shadowpact :*Blue Devil :*Detective Chimp :*Nightmaster :*Nightshade :*Ragman Locations: * Earth's Moon * Gotham City :*Arkham Asylum * South America :*Parador Items: * Heart of Darkness * Sword of Night * Trident of Lucifer Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Eclipso | Cast2 = Jean Loring | Cast3 = Bruce Gordon | Cast4 = Alex Montez | Cast5 = Spectre (Entity) | Cast6 = Detective Chimp | Cast7 = Shadowpact | Cast8 = Blue Devil | Cast9 = Nightshade | Cast10 = Nightmaster | Cast11 = Shadow Fighters | Cast12 = Major Victory (Michael Vickers) | Cast13 = Peacemaker (Christopher Smith) | Cast14 = Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) | Cast15 = Doctor Midnight (Beth Chapel) | Cast16 = Ragman | Cast18 = Crime Society (Earth-3) | Cast19 = Birds of Prey | Cast20 = Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) | Cast21 = Big Barda | Cast22 = Lady Blackhawk (Zinda Blake) | Cast23 = Oracle (Barbara Gordon) | Cast24 = Donna Troy | Cast25 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast26 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Cast27 = Pied Piper | Cast28 = Trickster (James Jesse) | Cast29 = Mary Marvel | Cast30 = Katana | Cast31 = Klarion | Cast32 = Teekl | Cast33 = Bob the Monitor | Cast34 = Fire (Beatriz da Costa) | Cast35 = Flash (Wally West) | Cast36 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast37 = Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) | Cast38 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast39 = Mickey Cannon | Cast40 = Power Girl | Cast41 = Serling Roquette | Cast42 = Kara Zor-El (New Earth) | Cast43 = Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) | Cast44 = Wonder Woman (Diana) | Cast45 = Superman (Earth-30) | Cast46 = Zatanna | Cast47 = Dubbilex | Cast48 = Owlman II (Earth-3) | Cast49 = Ultraman (Earth-3) | Cast50 = Power Ring (Earth-3) | Cast51 = Super-Woman (Earth-3) | Cast52 = Dubbilex | Location1 = Earth's Moon | Location2 = Gotham City | Location3 = Arkham Asylum | Location4 = South America | Location5 = Parador | Location6 = China | Location7 = Rhode Island | Location8 = Happy Harbor | Location9 = Earth-3 | Location10 = Earth-30 | Location11 = Russia | Location12 = Moscow | Location13 = Metropolis | Location14 = Daily Planet | Location15 = China | Location16 = Project Cadmus | Location17 = Rhode Island | Location18 = Happy Harbor | Location19 = Turkey | Item1 = Heart of Darkness | Item2 = Trident of Lucifer | Item3 = Sword of Night | Item4 = Green Lantern Ring | Item5 = Pied Piper's Flute | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on September 19th, 2007. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from the Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special. * The Crime Society of Earth-3 make a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer - Crime Society'' #1. * Scenes from "The Origin of Eclipso" include flashbacks from: :*The first fight between Eclipso and the Spectre :*Eclipso's first encounter with Bruce Gordon :*The death of the Shadow Fighters Eclipso #13 :*Alex Montez binding Eclipso JSA #58 :*The seduction of Jean Loring and the formation of the Shadowpact Day of Vengeance :*The seduction of Mary Marvel Countdown | Trivia = * The cover to this issue shows Supergirl and Stargirl trying ply their way into Black Canary's bachelorette party, but in the story it is actually Supergirl and Wonder Girl that are seen hanging around together. Stargirl does not appear in this issue at all. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2007 * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Zatanna appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }}